


Anything You Can Do- Ranger's Apprentice Style!

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Golden Oldies (Old Fan Fiction) [3]
Category: Annie Get Your Gun (musical), Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: "Anything You Can Do" (song), Gen, Imported from FF.net, POV Third Person, Why Did I Write This?, crack!fic, old fanfiction, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: A short series of oneshots based on the song 'Anything You Can Do'. [I can do better! :) ](This is ancient.  Seriously, I don't know what came over me to write this.)





	Anything You Can Do- Ranger's Apprentice Style!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Anything You Can Do' by Irving Berlin, album Annie Get Your Gun. Ranger's Apprentice is John Flanagan. This was originally gonna just be a Halt and Crowley thing, but I got all into it so you get 4 extra! Including a lady show-down (kinda..). All are a little OOC, but Pauline and Alyss definitely. *slaps forhead* Oh well... Also, this was inspired by a YouTube video where an animated Squirrelflight* and Bramblestar* (he was -claw at the time) singing the 'Anything You Can Do" song and it was really funny! Look it up! *from Warriors by Erin Hunter (look that up too if u don't know! those books r amazing!)

_Anything You Can Do_ _~ Ranger's Apprentice Style!_

**1: Halt VS. Will**

"Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you!"

Halt raised an eyebrow. "No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

 _Well, let's find out._ "Let's hear it then."

"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!"

"Will! Guns don't exist yet."

Will snorted, "What have you got then?"

"I can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"So can the rest of us. I can live on bread and cheese!"

"Only on that?"

"Yes!"

"So can a rat!" Will turned bright red.

Halt shrugged. "It's true."

"Did you just refer to me as a rat?!"

"Take it how you wish"

**2: Arald VS. Duncan**

"Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!"

The King looked up. "No you can't!"

"Is that a challenge?" Arald asked.

The King got up. "Yes, it is."

_Sometime later…_

Duncan put a loaf of bread down. "50 cents."

Arald slapped his own on the table. "40 cents."

Duncan pulled out another. "30 cents!"

Arald chuckled merrily. "20 cents!"

Duncan's eyes widened. "Where did you go?!"

"Same place you went."

**3: Crowley VS. Halt**

The red-head looked at his grim faced friend. _It's time to have some fun…_

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." He sang.

"You can't get me to sing, Crowley."

"Too bad… But how fast can you drink liquor?"

"I can drink it quicker." _And get even sicker…_

"I can open any safe!" said Crowley.

"Without getting caught?"

"Sure."

"That's what I thought, you crook."

"Hey, you can't say that! Who stole Chubb's pies?"

"Will."

"Right…"

**4: Gilan VS. Jenny**

"Gil, that looks terrible! Anything you can wear I can wear better."

"Really Jen? In this coat?"

"In your vest!"

"In my shoes?"

"In your hat!"

"That doesn't answer my question! And you say I'm thick!"

"You are. In that coat."

**5: Alyss VS. Pauline**

The two courtiers were having a friendly chat.

"You know, Alyss, I held the record for hurtle jumping when I was young."

"Really? Well I can wear a girdle and look good."

"Yes, your dear Will seemed ever so pleased with it." Pauline said. Alyss blushed. Pauline added, "I can knit a sweater too."

"Yes, your dear Halt seemed ever so pleased with it."

"He's always picky about that though."

"I guess… but I could fill it better!" Alyss smiled cheekily.

"Well… I can do most anything!" Pauline said with a little twirl, and gave a girlish giggle that only Alyss could get out of her.

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No…"

"Neither can I!"

Thus the two courtiers began to sing;

_Anything you can be…_

_I can be better!_

_Sooner or later…_

_I'm greater than you!_

They fell down laughing. And a much traumatized Horace backed away.

**And… THE LAST ACT!**

Will, Arald, Crowley, Jenny, and Pauline: _Anything you can do, I can do better!_

Halt, Duncan, Gilan, and Alyss: _I can do anything better than you!_

**The End**


End file.
